Circumstantial Jealousy
by Adevlo. D
Summary: "My eyes were always solely on you. Can you blame me if I didn't want to have sex with anybody else except for you, Akira?"


**Author's Note: **This is my first Togainu no Chi fanfiction so please...no flames!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Togainu no Chi characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (MalexMale), crude language, sexual content, smut!

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Akira & Keisuke

**Summary: **_"My eyes were always solely on you. Can you blame me if I didn't want to have sex with anybody else except for you, Akira?"_

* * *

**Circumstantial Jealousy**

"You're so _tight _Keisuke."

"Ah-haa...ngh...Aki-Akira.."

The brunette moaned again as his silver-haired friend's fingers brushed against his prostate. Akira smirked as his eyes raked over the glossy tanned skin of his counterpart, taking in the flawless texture and licking his lips in anticipation as the hot anal walls reflexively clenched tighter around his fingers. Keisuke shut his eyes and spread his legs wider, grabbing onto one of the crooked floorboards that were beneath them.

"Your _mine_ Keisuke, remember that."

The ladder could only nod his head as Akira continued to torture his prostate. The brunette couldn't help but wonder when Akira had grown so possessive of him. He had never shown it up until a few hours ago when they had ran into Shiki. The raven had once again thrown Akira to the other side of the alley, had grabbed a hold of a frightened Keisuke by the neck, and promptly pinned the petrified brunette to a nearby wall.

To say that Keisuke was uncomfortable as hell was an understatement to his ego. The mysterious assassin had thoroughly groped him from behind and had proceeded to breathe hot air across his neck. The words he had uttered still echoed in the brunette's mind.

_"You're so timid Keisuke, just what the hell are you doing in a place like this with trash like Akira?"_

The man had breathed harshly into his ear, precipitation accumulating in Keisuke's earlobe. The brunette had gulped as he felt the other man's knee rub over his steadily growing arousal sensually. Frustrated tears threatened to fall from his chocolate colored eyes as the grip on his wrists tightened, making him wince slightly at the uncomfortable position his arms were currently in.

Keisuke nudged his chest upward to lessen the pain from his arms that were twisted behind him. He accidentally let out a loud moan as a hand unexpectedly slid under his shirt. The cold, wandering limb slowly ventured upwards until it reached one of his pert nipples. Before he could scream out in surprise and fright, a wet tongue was suddenly plunging into his mouth.

"Mmffff!"

All Keisuke remembered after that was Shiki disappearing into the sunset as Akira tried to attack him from behind. The snarl plastered on the usually stoic face of his friend had disturbed him slightly, especially since it seemed that the Igra player was about to kill him. Before he knew it, he was being dragged into a nearby building and abruptly being thrown to the creaky floor.

Akira smirked as his friend continued to writhe beneath him, the rare sight making his cock twitch in excitement. The taller of the two blushed at the hungry gaze directed at him before melting into a puddle of goo as the silver-haired man above him inserted a fourth dry finger.

"P-Pleh...Please, Akira!"

"Please what, Keisuke?" The Igra player asked while giving a sharp thrust of his fingers, directly hitting Keisuke's prostate once again. The brunette arched off the floor and the wooden floorboard broke off sending tiny splinters everywhere. Akira didn't even blink as the pieces of wood flew past him. Keisuke suddenly felt the warmth of his semen coat across his sweaty chest. He slumped to the floor, exhaustion making itself known as his cock went limp.

His silver-haired friend was silent as he leaned down and caught Keisuke's chin in between his thumb and index finger. The brunette's pants were muffled as he let Akira take advantage of his mouth. He brought up a trembling hand and intertwined his fingers through Akira's soft locks of hair. His grip tightened as he felt the rough fingers in his anus suddenly be pulled out making Akira wince slightly but continued on his assault on Keisuke's mouth.

"Akira!" He gasped as he felt warm, calloused hands grip the back of his thighs firmly. The other just let out a low hum that reverberated down Keisuke's throat before pulling back and pushing the brunette's legs forward. Akira positioned himself so that the back of Keisuke's knees were on his shoulder and Keisuke's body was bent almost halfway.

"_This_," Akira hissed in his ear while gripping the brunette's ass, "is mine." Keisuke could only nod dizzily while he continued on trying to catch his breath. He heard the sound of a zipper being undone and before he knew it, he was being filled to the brim without warning. His limp member immediately stood at attention as the cock inside him hit his prostate dead on. Keisuke let out a heart-wrenching scream.

The Igra player above him ceased in his movement and smirked down at him, tiny beads of sweat rolling down his face and landed on Keisuke's neck. The taller of the two peeked an eye open and stared up at Akira, taking in the pained expression that was set on his usually handsome features as he tried to control himself from injuring Keisuke even more.

"I never took you as a virgin, Keisuke." Akira said calmly while trying not to wince as he felt the warm blood of his friend trail down his cock and drip off his balls. The brunette blushed a bright shade of red and wiggled his hips a bit, trying to adjust to Akira's size. He had never expected for the his silver-haired friend to be this _thick._

"My eyes were always solely on you. Can you blame me if I didn't want to have sex with anybody else except for you, Akira?" The man in question's smoky-gray eyes widened at the confession. Without a sound coming from his mouth, he wound his strong arms around Keisuke's sweaty back and buried one of his hands in his brown hair. The brunette did the same and placed his arms around Akira's neck, softly laying his hands on the strong back.

"You are mine Keisuke, remember that." The other nodded, placing a soft kiss on Akira's forehead.

"I'm going in."

Before Keisuke could say anything else, Akira thrust his hips upward earning him a sharp gasp from Keisuke. He bit his lip as pleasure ripped through him. It wasn't that Akira was a virgin, and by no means was he a virgin. He just never felt something so velvety and tight surrounding his cock so perfectly. He couldn't get enough of it.

The muscles underneath his skin twitched slightly as he kept a steady pace.

To him, Keisuke was just so...so...so utterly adorable and _perfect._

No matter how much the taller male denied it. The way he constantly worried about Akira when nobody else bothered to.

When he made that disappointed look on his face when Akira denied him of something, and the way he always seemed to smile shyly when Akira apparently did something 'sweet'. All those little things (and much more even though he didn't want to think of them now in case he wanted to cum early) slowly made him fall for Keisuke and he guessed now the brunette had to take responsibility of it all.

"A-Ah...m-more Akira!" The male beneath him moaned out want-only.

So who was Akira to deny that breathless plea of his friend in need?

He did as told, raising Keisuke's hips up off the ground and pulled out so only the mushroom tip of his dick was gently brushing the red, quivering hole. He abruptly plunged into his friend, making the latter cry out as black spots appeared in his vision. He felt the blunt end of Keisuke's nails dig into his shoulder blades, most likely leaving angry red marks in their wake.

"Fuck...!" He grunted as Keisuke's anal walls squeezed on his dick a bit too tightly. The brunette spared him a glance before clenching his eyes back shut and moaning sensually. He raised his hips every time he felt Akira pull back, and then slammed back down when he thrust back in. Heavy panting and the slapping of skin on skin echoed throughout the abandoned, dirty room.

"Ooh! Yes, yes, yes more!"

Akira let Keisuke's legs fall from his shoulders, and without missing a beat, he flipped the other onto his stomach and quickly aligned his penis perpendicular to the brunette's anus. Keisuke screamed as his prostate was attacked at a more open angle. His legs and arms trembled from the stress of practically being pounded into from behind. He felt Akira's chest on the small of his back, the sweaty skin sticking to him when it got too close.

"Akira!"

Keisuke gasped as the other male grasped his red, leaking member and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Not a few seconds later, Keisuke found it hard to resist any longer and, with a shout of his lover's name, he came hard into the pale hand. Warm semen spurted out, some of the shots landing on his chest while the rest landed on the floor. The brunette slumped down to the ground and left his lower half for Akira to finish.

It wasn't even a minute before Akira could hold it in any longer, the squeezing of his cock being too great for him and he came as well, with a shout of Keisuke's name. He stayed in that position for awhile, trying to catch his breath.

Keisuke shivered as he felt the essence of his friend trickle down his thighs, mixing in with his blood. He moaned when Akira pulled out of him and let his other half go down along side him, sighing when his tense muscles relaxed.

Once they had both caught their breath Keisuke slowly crawled over to his lover, winding an arm around the pale waist and snuggling into his hip. Akira smiled down at him a bit, petting the soft brown hair and lulling him to sleep. He stopped only to glare at the pair of red, glittering eyes staring at them from outside of the window. A shadow was the only thing you could see because of the night.

"I love you, Akira." Keisuke mumbled, his breathing evening out and notifying the silver-haired male that he was indeed asleep.

"Me too, Keisuke. Me too." He replied while putting a possessive arm around his lover, covering his genitals from Shiki's view.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little one-shot I made while watching the fourth episode of Togainu no Chi! ^~^ Please review!**


End file.
